Of Life and Love
by mmluvsu
Summary: They had everything one could ever ask for. She was everything he never wanted. He was something she never knew she needed. Thrown into the positions of Head boy/girl, can they get a long for 7th year? Can he save her before its too late? H/D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>AN- Hello all! I have had this story swimming around in my head for the past few weeks and decided today was the day! Enjoy :]

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

He had all summer to make a decision.

Either go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and complete his education branded with the Dark Mark on his left forearm… or give up his rights as the Malfoy heir.

Give up everything he has ever known. His status, his fortune, his ancestry… it would all disappear. No, that would never happen. His father only had one child for a reason; they wouldn't dare defy thy father.

To follow, or not to follow. Door A or Door B.

By the time June rolled around, Draco was appalled that he hadn't realized it sooner. His Father wasn't truly giving him an option. It was either get branded and follow the Dark Lord for the rest of his existence—or royally piss everyone off by choosing otherwise.

Lucius would never disown his only heir. He would force the ugly mark onto his son's pale forearm and watch from the sidelines as Draco worked mercilessly for years to get back in the Dark Lord's 'good graces'.

To defy the Dark Lord would be slander-blasphemy even, to Lucius. No, there was no 'out' for Draco. His life was pre-determined before he could utter a single word. And now, fully grown he could do nothing to change his destiny.

Every year had been the same. Finish the semester, go home for summer break, visit the boys at the Burrow, and then take a trip with her parents before her next year at Hogwarts was to begin. Having come from a seemingly average high-income American family, Hermione had jetted all over the globe with her parents. She never considered herself on the same level as say, Harry or Malfoy, but then again she never asked. However she was never denied much, unlike Ron.

Hermione hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was extremely spoiled growing up. Thank goodness she never had the usual bratty 'rich bitch' attitude to accompany her family's fortune.

Her father always said he would give her whatever she wanted if she stayed humble, and never expected anything to be handed to her in life.

She listened.

The more she grew up and gained knowledge and life experiences, she became independent, and scolded her father for the lavish gifts and lifestyle he had always adorned her with. At one point around second year, she was even embarrassed that her parents wanted a lifestyle that was unreachable by most. That was, until her father sat her down for a 'money-talk'.

"Sweet pea, you cannot be embarrassed that we have the things we have," Dr. Granger reprimanded his young daughter softly, "your mother and I want to give you everything we were denied when we were your age."

The twelve year old Hermione sniffled and shook her bushy head to and fro, "But…but, do you have to..to.. _flaunt it_ like you do?" Sniffle. Sniffle. "I'm spoiled."

Her father merely shook his head and smiled at his only child.

"I'm going to tell you something darling," he said and waited for Hermione to look him in the eyes, "Did you even wonder why your mum and I didn't have more children to spoil?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"That's because your beautiful mum couldn't have any more babies. There were complications during her pregnancy with you, and we almost thought you weren't going to make it."

Hermione lifted her head with wide eyes, "Really?"

He could see her mind churning in her head, obviously over-thinking what he had just said and analyzing what could possibly have happened to make her mother barren.

"Yes, really. The reason we always give you everything you could possibly want is because we can, Hermione. We love you very, very much. Of course, we had always wanted more children but we were given you, our miracle baby. How could I not spoil my best girl?" her father gave her a dazzling smile and winked before scooping her up and planting a kiss on the tip for her nose.

Hermione squealed and smiled through her wet lashes.

"I understand now, Dad. I'm sorry I got so upset, I never knew about Mum…"

Dr. Granger set her down and gave her a sad smile, "It's a story I'm sure she will share with you someday Mione', when your all grown-up and having your very own children."

She smiled up at her dad and wrapped her arms around his middle and gave a squeeze.

"You're the best dad in the entire world."

"And you're the best daughter any mummy or daddy could ever ask for, peanut. Don't you ever be ashamed of what you have, for it was **earned**. We worked very hard to give you your heart's desires, and it's a bit sad to throw away all that hard work just because you are afraid someone might think badly of you, hmm?"

She nodded into his stomach and stepped back, "Thanks, Daddy.'

She was getting to know Harry and Ron in a deeper and more meaningful way, she noticed that Harry was very careful about his finances around Ron. After the discussion with her father, Hermione was never ashamed to have big bills in her pocket… but she too, became careful. Almost to the point where neither of her boys knew to the fullest extent just how much money she really had.

It was her last year at Hogwarts. She had just gotten back from a two week tryst; her parents had rented out an ocean-front bungalow on a secluded island in Bora Bora. Long gone was the bushy-haired, buck toothed bookworm that hid behind her knowledge and paid little mind to her looks.

Not that she really cared what others thought, but after the week-long spa treatments and woman fussing over her split-ends and bitten cuticles in multiple dialects she swore she would maintain their hard work and spend a little more time on her appearance.

She had never considered herself beautiful, but something about the way she had drastically changed this past year-not only mentally, but physically, made her heart flutter when she looked into the mirror. It was like seeing yourself for the very first time. The way you know you are _supposed_ to be.

For the first time in her existence Hermione felt like _herself_, comfortable in her own skin.

She smiled to herself before pulling up to the curb and rolling down her window, "You can take it from here, Geraldo." With a slight nod of his head, the man opened the driver door and she took two deep breaths before stepping out of the low sleek car at King's Cross Station and handing him a few knuts for the trouble.

* * *

><p>He never boarded the train like most students. With their parents waving happily as they stood to the side of Platform 9 34, wishing them well and blowing kisses from the train. _Bloody hell. _He turned to his best friend and confidant Blaise Zabini. _  
><em>

"Thank Merlin this is our last year attending this fucking dump."

Blaise only nodded and smiled, always aloof and chipper yet uncharacteristically Slytherin. He was the epitome of 'tall, dark, and handsome'. Draco hated to admit he sometimes found himself jealous of his thoroughbred Italian friend. Suave and debonaire in a way that wasn't practice or learned, but so unbelievably natural that almost everyone took notice. A pretty boy, you might say. Draco was brushing off his new charcoal Burberry fleece and picking off invisible lint when he heard him speak.

"You know Draco, this could be the year that changes everything," Blaise removed himself from his perch near the front entrance, and flicked his cigarette onto the damp London sidewalk before squashing the bright cherry with his vintage Prada shoe.

Draco looked bored, "How so?" he drawled lazily, eyes flickering over the crowd that was brushing by on the walk, hastily bustling into the station or past towards the boutiques opposite the train station.

"I just feel it, mate." Blaise gave him another award winning smile and nodded his head towards the door, "Come on then, let's see if we can get-" He paused mid-sentence, and Draco looked over to his friend.

"Get?" Draco asked as his eyes looked in the general direction of his dark skinned friend. He was staring at something, in the near distance. He followed his line of sight as Blaise let out a low whistle. He turned to the left and watched as a seemingly brand new, candy-apple red sports car.

He had never seen anything like her. Apparently neither had Blaise.

"Mary, mother of God."

He was staring wide-eyed at the car with a mixture of curiosity and pain.

"My sentiments exactly." Draco couldn't help but feel a small amount of the big green monster rile up in his chest at the sight. 

Both boys stood there, looking like they walked out of the most recent edition of GQ- staring blatently at the image before them. Draco's eyebrows shot straight to his hairline when the door opened and a lovely cream stiletto was the first thing that emerged from the sexy car. _A woman? What kind of bird drives a car like that?_

Blaise didnt seem to notice, "Is that a Lavazza GTX-R? A custom between the Lamborghini, Ferrari and BMW?"

Draco was no longer observing the car. For what followed the red-soled pump was nothing short of unbelievable. She exited with grace and glanced back to give a sly smile to the man in a black hat that opened her door. His eyes followed her body from her long, tanned legs to the tastefully short cream white skirt.

He watched her as she turned her body away and gave a kiss on each of his cheeks. Draco looked around and couldn't believe no one else was witnessing what he was witnessing. 

Her teeth were strikingly white and even, contrasting crisply with her tanned skin on her face and arms. She had chocolate brown- waist length hair that hung in loose beachy waves and framed her face delicately. Her hands were manicured and had short square white tips on each finger. The thumb had a small silver ring shone around her left thumb; he noticed when she hoisted her butter-soft brown leather bag to her arm. It was so...American.

Draco was almost one hundred percent sure that he had never seen anything so amazing in his life. Girls at Hogwarts don't dress like that. _Hell, woman in London don't dress like that_. Her navy top was tucked into the navy skirt and billowed out on the sleeves, and he could see her lacy blue bra peeking through the thin material in the sunlight. She was wearing big tortuous shell sunglasses that sat nicely on her face, just high enough to reveal high cheek bones and flawless bone structure that would make even Narcissa Malfoy look twice. A true gem.

She just oozed class and sophistication, not to mention old money.

He was dying to recognize her. Dying to look into the face of this goddess and have her flash her gorgeous pout his direction.

She was coming towards them now, oblivious to the stares and cat-calls she received from multiple men on the street. Draco felt a flare of anger at the raunchy men, did they not see how delicate she was? How pure and lovely and _better_ than all of them? Draco stopped himself altogether. _What is wrong with me?_ _Getting jealous over someone I've never met._

"Holy fucking shit."

Blaise had now noticed her. Not only that, but he smoothed his hands over his perfect quaffed hair and down the front of his sleek trench. Draco pushed himself off the side of the building and walked foward with Blaise, eying the goddess and his mate in turn.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked in a surprised and nervous voice.

"I am going to find out who that lovely creature is, walking this way."

Blaise started forward, and he had no choice but to follow right behind, curiosity getting the better of him.

* * *

><p>She stepped out of her new birthday present from her adoring parents and smiled at Geraldo before turning and slipping him a new coins before kissing both of his cheeks. She turned and looked up to the large bell tower that was beginning to chime.<p>

Hermione slung her purse over her arm haphazardly and tugged on her too-short skirt that her mum insisted looks fabulous on her. Her mum did that a lot, like the purse she was carrying, another gift from mum.

Apparently this Tori Burch woman was 'all the rage' in California. The state her mother and father visited after Bora Bora and decided not to leave.

She smiled again with each step, as she now walked with a swagger unparalleled to any other. She no longer wobbled unsteadily on her 5 inch heels but carried herself with the utmost grace.

Until her super skinny high-heel became wedged in a crack of the sidewalk, catching her off guard. Hermione closed her eyes and awaited the fall that was sure to come in a matter of seconds.

Only it never came.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle and she opened her eyes. A man had stopped her fall from the front, and spun her to the side a bit- dipping her with his body and holding her tightly to his hard chest. She opened her eyes and her breathe caught in her throat at the sight before her.

Staring into her face, were the greatest pair of blue-grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi."

"Hullo."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I did this in my iPhone so bear with me please! Love you all for reading & adding me to your story alerts! Please review and give me some feedback! A writer friend of mine said i "give more detail than necessary" but I like fresh, crisp detail! Hope you do too! XoxO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 - He didn't even think about catching her as he watched her almost completely eat shit in front of everyone.<p>

It was like being drawn to someone or something instantly, like he had known her his whole life. _which is completely ridiculous_. But more than that, it was pure and natural instinct. He _reacted_.

He couldn't believe how amazing her body felt against him. Draco heard a small cough from the passer by and realized he held her for a split second longer than he should.

His eyes darted to her face and she seemed to have lost her breath from falling... She stared at him through dark shades and gave him a small that made his heart hammer in his chest in an intense and violently uneven pattern. He spoke before he could stop himself.

"Hi."

"Hullo."

!cough! Ok this time it was definitely Blaise, Draco thought.

He lifted her just as quickly as he caught her, but stood her gently on her feet, like a gentleman- and took a step back.

She was switching her purse in her hands and grinned at the them. He looks so familiar.. .there was a part of Hermione that wanted to believe Malfoy had some amazing distant cousin that was pleasant and charming. _He doesn't know who I am._

"Thank you Mr...?"

Blaise stuck his hand out in font of Hermione and took a step in front of Draco.

"Zabini, Blaise"

Hermione averted her eyes from the handsome blonde and smiled devilishly at the other boy. He was almost a foot taller than her petite 5'4, but bent to her level and lifted his brow, curious as to her name.

"Charmed..."

Draco's eyes hadn't left her whisper thin frame. She wasn't skinny per se- but more like muscles lean and toned in a subtle perfection.

Her face found his once again and she actually smirked. _Has to be a Slytherin_, he thought.

"Do I know you?" Draco heard his voice ask her.

She turned her gaze to her enemy, still amazed that he didn't recognize her. She didnt look That different... Did she?

"Yes," she watched him raise his eyebrows and furrow his brow.

He kept chanting '_take off your sunglasses_' in his head as he searched her concealed face.

She smiled a little and continued, "I think so."

Hermione made a small spin on her feet and noddles at the men regarding her with baffled and impressed expressions.

She gave a small laugh as she turned around and raised a hand in goodbye.

"See you later, boys."

* * *

><p>"What the <em>fuck<em> just happened, mate?"

Blaise was dumbstruck and intrigued, she obviously knew them. But she looked to be older than a 7th year?

She was a _woman_. Draco was annoyed.

She knew him. He could tell they had met before... _she couldn't have been some fling I had, I would've held onto her_.

They were all stupid bints his mother thought would fit into 'his world'_. Bottocks_.

He didn't even comprehend Blaise rambling on to him as they walked into the train station and boarded the train without so much as a backward glance to

the platform.

Hermione couldn't believe her nerve.

She was never so _scandalous_ before... She thought back on the previous moments as she passed through the barrier and boarded the train.

She had regarded Draco fondly.

She had no idea when the hell he had become so.. Delicious. Just gorgeous in a way that made your heart break just a little bit to witness someone sculpted so perfectly.

He was nothing like the sniveling, shit-head little racist brat she always remembered. Tall, almost as tall as Blaise, but light skin- not shockingly white like his younger self, but he obviously spent time in the sun and had just the slightest hint of a two week old sunburn on his nose and cheeks.

His dirty blonde hair was shaggy and hung barely in his eyes. But neat. His eyes...

They were so expressive when he wasn't wearing a smug smirk and sneering and hissing out insults and comments about her filthy blood. She was almost happy that he was so kind to her. Maybe even enthralled with her.

She held a small satisfaction in knowing that she had made him stumble. Maybe stumble was a wrong word for it... He was too graceful to do that, maybe he was just caught off guard?

_Yes. That was it._ She rationalized to herself. He looked so good. _And he didnt recognize me._

His shoulders looked broad in the handsome pea coat he was wearing. She could see the muscles underneath and almost sighed.

A third year tripped past her in the train corridor and she was snapped out of her reverie.

* * *

><p>She approached her friends usual cabin to find Ginny Weasley, her very best friend and recently broken up with Harry.<p>

Ginny looked up and smiled at the brunette.

"Merlin, Mione! What the bloody hell did you do to yourself?"

Hermione smiled glanced back around the hallway to find it empty, she walked through the doorway and slid the compartment door with a snap.

"What? Do you not like it?"

She winked at her ginger friend and giggled when Ginny launched herself at her best friend and laughed along with her.

"You look blood brilliant!"

Hermione laughed,"You look _bloody_ gorgeous yourself Miss Weasley."

"No really Mione! You look like a model from some celebrity rag! I would die for your shirt, did you have an Amazing time in Bora Bora? You are so Tan! Did you meet any guy? You have to tell me!"

Hermione wondered if she had taken a single breath the entire time. She laughed at her friends antics, noting that she sounded so much like Ron. _Speaking of Ron..._

"One question at a time you crazy witch! I have questions too. Like, where is Harry and Ron perhaps?"

Ginny looked around the empty compartment as if to double check it's privacy.

"They're not coming back for 7th year, Hermione."

She felt her heart drop into her stomach. _No_. They couldn't have.

The three of them had been planning to go an search for the Horcruxes... After Harry and Dumbledore had retrieved the locket, after Professor Snape killed him and explained what happened to the order. How Draco needed secret protection.

Snape seemed to convince the Order that Draco didn't want to be a killer. A fact that only propelled Harry's fierce hate for Snape and he made his loathing clear. The only thing left was an old will Dumbledore made to encore Snape's innocence and encourage the Order to go about business as planned.

"How could they leave me like this? I mean... I understand leaving her to search for the Horcruxes during 7th year, or discussing going to search for them with proper back up and tools and a medical kit."

_ Gods, I hope they dont get themselves killed._

Ginny watched the emotions wash over Hermione's face.

"I'm so sorry, Mione. I'm still mad at them for leaving like this. I haven't spoken to Harry since _that _night." Ginny rolled her eyes and flicked her straight plait over her shoulder in a way that told Hermione she was getting over the break up.

She kept speaking. "Merlin, mum was so pissed when we woke up three days ago and the boys were already gone. Left a note, some kind of ya know 'oh don't worry, were going to go on a little bloody adventure' or some rubbish like that"

Ginny huffed and blew her breathe out in her face, making her banged fly up in a comically annoyed fashion.

"When did you get bangs?"

Ginny laughed outright and batted her eyelashes at her friend.

"You like? I was wondering when you'd notice!"

She smiled and Hermione noticed just how grown her young friend had become in a few short months of being apart.

Her bright fiery hair was less of a mess, falling pin straight past her shoulders in a thick curtain. Her bangs were cut straight across her forehead, just over her eyebrows, making her look girly and sweet.

It was apparent she had whitened her teeth and been in the sun as well. Her long lashes were coated in espresso colored mascara, accentuating her deep brown eyes. She had a round face and a small upturned button nose.

Ginny had by far exceeded her in body type. She was taller, almost 5'9 and had legs for days. Legs she obviously couldn't wait to show off. Hermione took in her high waisted jean shorts and ripped green vintage rolling stones t-shirt. It would look ridiculous on anyone else, but Ginny made it look Good.

From experience Hermione knew her friend wouldn't think twice about what to wear, pulling off her boho-chic style with an air of carelessness and ease. It was unnerving.

Little did she knew, she was causing quite an uproar a few compartments down.

* * *

><p>Draco had been so caught up in the mystery girl that he forgot to share the good news.<p>

"Oh, by the way mate, I made Head Boy," he grinned at Blaise who had only just rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit to himself.

"I knew you would, Drake. Congratulations, " he clapped one hand onto his shoulder in a brotherly way, "I'm so bloody proud!"

Draco snorted and shoved his friend not unkindly and sank unceremoniously into his seat and propped his feet up on the bench. His mind betrayed him and he found himself thinking back on the broad from the train station. _Who the fuck was she?_

"Have you got a crush on the chick from the train station?"

Blaise was always one to be blunt and unforgiving. Draco couldn't do much but express his feelings as Blaise would probably weasel it out of him very soon. Might as well get it over with he supposed.

"I cant stop thinking about her mate, its driving me bloody mad."

His friend chucked at his distraught state and get him a punch in the arm.

"Man up, pussy."

Draco sat up full in his seat and glared at Blaise with dark eyes.

"What the fuck as are you talking about Zabini?"

Blaise simply rolled his eyes and responded, "Just find out who she is, and bang her. She is hot."

Draco shook his head and gave a strange grunt of disapproval before informing his friend of his observation, "I can tell you right now, Blaise, she isnt that kind of bird."

The black haired boy shook his head again and leaned back in his seat before peeping his eyes open at Draco.

"Dont you have some sort of Head Boy meeting with McGonagall on the train ride there?"

Draco blanched and glanced at his clock, 10 minutes behind when he intended to head to the front of the train. Was he really lost in thought over that woman... it was so unlike him.

He stood as Blaise snickered to himself, "That's what I thought!"

Draco threw his book at Blaise's head and slammed the compartment door to drown out his best mate's laughter.

He was late for the bleeding Head's meeting. He was going to meet the new Head Girl. _Merlin, please let her be somewhat attractive._

He slid open the head compartment and his eyes met McGonagall. She gave him a quick nod as she was listneing to another student in the chair in front of him speak. He couldnt see her face, but he recognized her voice moved to stand next to the chair and resisted the urge to look in the girl's direction. He couldn't help the overwhelming dread that crashed over him like violent tidal waves from the sea. Disgust, agony, annoyance, disapproval. He felt every single one of them.

_Granger._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all! Here is the latest installment! Hope it doesn't suck. Oh and I like my characters to do as I wish and i dont mind them being ooc.. just pretend with me! Review if you love it! Im dying to get a review :] xoxo enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot<p>

* * *

><p>Ch. 3<p>

_Granger_ is fucking Head Girl?

He did he not think of this before. She almost beat him in_ potions_ for gods sake. Could his life get any worse? Of _course_ not.

He spoke too soon.

Draco sat in his seat next to the Mudblood and waited for her to quit yapping until he vaguely noticed McGonagall pipe up.

"Well Miss Granger, I assure you that it will be a quite comfortable workspace for you and I'm so glad you are excited about the small addition to your quarters. It was after all, your suggestion."

Draco gave off an aura of boredom but was reciting the new Headmistress's words carefully. _What new addition_?

"Now that you are both here I would like to congratulate the both of you for receiving the highest possible marks in your studies and recommendations from a number of staff including the late Headmaster himself." She paused.

"He assured me and I quote, 'Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will make a difference at Hogwarts we never could've dreamed or imagined. They will be a dynamic team and an asset to both staff and student body alike'"

Draco looked doubtful and Hermione simply looked upset.

Perhaps a smidgen panicked.

He still had yet to look her way, and for that she was thankful. Surely he will blow up and accuse her of tricking him into helping her earlier or something ridiculous.

McGonagall smiled at her pupils and began to pass them each lists of patrols, meetings, and class schedules for the upcoming semester.

"Now you both better change into your robes, I have to have a quick word with the new DADA professor if you'll excuse me," she stood and turned at the door, "I will have someone waiting to escort you to your tower after the sorting ceremony."

"What about dinner?" Draco inquired, "Professor." He added quickly after catching the older woman's eye.

"You will be dining in your quarters tonight Mr. Malfoy," the Headmistress smiled,"You will need to get acquainted with Miss Granger-as I am sure you both have never had anything but foul words to say to one another, tonight is the night to change that. You are a team now, and I expect you to fulfill your roles as Heads with the utmost understanding that fighting amongst each other is not to get in the way of doing your duties as such."

With her last word she swept from he room in a flourish of black and blue robes.

They both blinked.

Hermione let out a breath after finally analyzing and configuring her Headmistress's statement.

_"Sweet Merlin she's long winded.._"

Draco let out the quietest laugh. Hermione obviously caught it.

The both froze.

_Did I just say that out loud?_

Hermione felt a deep blush creep from deep in her chest to burn over her shoulders and splay rudely across her cheeks.

Hermione had yet to move from her spot on the tall winged back leather chair. Tower? There was definitely something in there about a tower. Draco shifted in his seat, almost hesitating standing up and acknowledge the other on the way out.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up swiftly and nodded in his direction.

"Malfoy."

He immediately regretted his decision to not flee from the room as fast as possible. _Damn._

Might as well get the fuck on with it.

He stood and turned towards her. As her silhouette filled his view he took half second to notice her navy top, cream mini skirt and toned legs just as hit greeting escaped his lips.

"Mudbl-" He found the words stuck in his throat, chocking him with one glance at his despised enemy.

No fucking way.

The Kings Cross goddess? Granger had turned in his direction upon hearing his initial blunder and squared her shoulders to the tall man.

She felt small standing in front of him- he towered over her even in her platforms. She put her manicured hands to her hips and Draco noticed she set her jaw in a tight grimace, as if prepared to be yelled at, or start yelling. He wasn't sure which.

He was still starting open mouthed at the woman in front of him while he tried to consider the absurd possibility that Granger was the sexy vixen he sort-of met outside the train.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?"

She had her hands crossed now, perhaps changing positions due to nerves.

He was slightly bruised by her tone but thanked Merlin she hadn't started shrieking at him. However, she sent him a particularly nasty glare and stormed past him to unlatch the compartment door in frustration before hearing him mumble.

"Come again?"

He looked up from burning a hole in the door with his blazing eyes.

"I said, 'there's no problem, Granger'"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. He had bitten his tongue mid-insult.

_Why?_

She uncrossed her arms and gave Malfoy a small but confused smile.

"You look different, Granger," he regarded her with a deep firm voice laced with curiosity.

He saw the corners of her mouth lift into a very small half smile... No, he couldn't have this.

Getting branded with the dark mark is one thing, but being friendly towards an inferior creature?

I'm a Malfoy. This just wont do.

"It's pretty incredible, you think that changing your looks a bit will alter the opinions of others? No, you're still a filthy Mudblood."

Her stance became rigid once again, and the remnants of a smile were wiped from her face.

"I expected no different from the great Draco sodding Malfoy," she flicked her tresses over her shoulder and let his insult wash over her.

She continued through the door and left him with a few parting words over her shoulder, "thanks for catching me, by the way."

She smirked and continued on her way without a second glance.

* * *

><p>Draco sat brooding in his compartment with Blaise, who was purposfully ignoring him.<p>

It was like he just Knew that Draco was dying to spill his guts and gripe and complain about his situation, and fully intended to make him suffer on his own accord.

The train finally pulled to a stop and Draco raced out of the compartment but giving his friend a chance to catch up.

His eyes scanned the crowd extiting the train and heard the familiar calls of prefects directing traffic and the big huge oaf Hagrid calling out for first years to follow him to the boats. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure ascending the steps with shocking red hair.

Weasley. Where was the weasel and the boy-who-wont-die?

His heart hammered in his chest a big harder as Granger stepped of the train and he Weaslette turned to whisper something to her, causing Her-er... Granger to throw her head back and laugh outright at whatever the taller one said.

He was annoyed with himself for the slight jump he felt in his groin when he noticed her push her sunglasses over her forehead and grin, showing off a small dimple on her right cheek he never noticed before. _Damnit._ He had to stop.

Hermione Granger is scum. SCUM!

He grunted to himself and his face darkened when Granger walked past him and into the carriage they obviously had to share.

The weaslette was following close behind... What was she wearing?

Blaise was headed his way also, grinning like a fool on christmas.

Draco raised his eyebrows at his handsome friend and heard him whisper as Blaise hooked his hand on his arm, "Red looks bloody flawless...dibs."

Draco shoved Blaise off and gave him a glare. They had caught up to the girls and were waiting for them to climb into the carraige.

Hermione had already disappeared up the step but Ginny was tugging on her skirt, obviously aware that it was ungody legnth up her thighs but attempting modesty when she started up the tall step. Of course Blaise couldnt keep his mouth shut.

"We can look away, if you're worried we are trying to get a free show or something."

Ginny looked a bit sheepish and bit her bottom lip in a guilty grin.

"I'm Blaise. You're names Weasley right?"

He shot her his most dazzling smile and his eyes danced with something she couldn't put her feet on.

"It's Ginny. I think the 'weasley' is understood," Ginny fingered a lock of her hair and twirled it around her finger as she spoke.

Blaise turned to his mate when he heard him cough a little.

"What?" Draco hissed innocently.

Blaise shrugged and turned back to see Ginny reach the top step and duck inside.

Right before Blaise was about to follow, Ginny poked her heard out and gave him a devilish smile.

"Nice shoes by the way..." and her face disappeard from view again.

Blaise turned to Draco and smacked him on the shoulder with the back of his hand. He gave him a look that he knew Draco could only describe as smug.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. Little Weasley is fucking hot."

Blaise closed his eyes and smiled before replying, "Did you see her shirt? Gods, she could be a Slytherin."

He gave a small grunt and Draco couldnt control the noise of disgust that escaped him. Blaise put his hand on his arm as he started up.

"Drake. Don't fuck this up for me. Or for you."

* * *

><p>They both sat comfortably in the cabin seats and Draco tried to look everywhere but at Hermione and the redhead.<p>

Hermione sat on the edge on her seat, like a lady-he noticed. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and her knees were together and off to the left. While proper- it did give Draco a great view of her tan smooth thigh.

He let his eyes wonder for a second and immediately snapped his eyes back to the window. He could feel her watching him... _Had she seen me check her out_?

By now Ginny and Blaise were in full blown conversation so natural and fluid that Draco and Hermione listened in silence. Thankful once again for the tension to be broken by their friends.

"So...Hermione you're head girl, Draco you are Head boy," Ginny gave a big smile and a small clap, clearly trying to drag the two of them into conversation and break the ice.

Some friends they are.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Yes, Ginny."

She nodded and smiled but everyone in the cabin could see her jaw set very tight and her shoulders held a tension she didn't have before. Draco rolled his eyes and was about sneer a sure to be rude remark but Blaise cut him off with a small chuckle.

"I know you two have never exactly gotten along, but I for one think you two have a lot more in common than you think."

The carriage came to a stop and he met Ginny's eyes, "and I have taken. Liking to you, Red. I'm sure the both of you will be round more often?"

He left the question hanging in the air and turned to get down the steps. The rest of them followed with Ginny first, then Draco and Hermione reaching the door at the same time, awkwardly bumping into pne another and mumling things that ddn't sound like 'sorry'.

Blaise turned to the girls as they walked through the archway.

"Well?"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and drug her away as she laughed back to the two handsome guys.

"Maybe..."

They walked through the archway and took different paths to the Great Hall for the sorting and then eventually...the house elf would take her to new quarters...with him.

No, her new _sodding_ tower. Hermione briefly wondered if they would have a personal house elf and frowned to herself as she walked along side her best friend.

Her best friend who, surprisingly, was silent.

Very uncharacteristic of Ginny Weasley. She gave her a little nudge and a small smile.

That small action broke her and Hermione was met with full blown Ginny jabber.

"I can't stop thinking how bloody perfect they both are Mione. Oh my Gods... Its just not normal! Did you see his jaw? The perfect bone structure and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen. Not even Harry had eyes like Blaise. Merlin did you hear how he was talking to me-to us? Ah i could die happy!"

Ginny gave a little twirl as they hit the corridor that lead directly to the Great Hall.

Hermione laughed until her eyes couldnt hold back tears. She wiped her face with her hands and gave a small note to check her mascara. _Gods how girly does that sound?_

"I'm serious Hermione! Talk to me, what are you thinking right now? I'm going fucking crazy!"

Ginny turned back to her and gave her a hard stare, "I know Draco is a prick to us, but Blaise seems to control him...and...and I like Blaise. I want to get to know a sexy man that wants to get to know me."

Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny straight in the eyes. She seemed to be deciding whether or not to tell her something.

A big secret perhaps?

Of course it is. The 'Golden Trio' always had something that was super secret best friend lockdown private.

She spoke.

"Ginny, I think Malfoy has taken the Dark Mark..."

Her eyes were sad when they regarded her.

Ginny furrowed her brows and shook her head fiercly, "You don't know that Mione! not for sure. Please, please just give him the benefit of the doubt, for me?"

She jutted her bottom lip out and pouted to her older friend.

Hermione laughed but then turned serious, "Ginny, it was confirmed by Professor Snape. He thinks that by some miracle Draco is going to switch sides and become sy 'like him'," Hermione huffed.

Ginny shot her friend an incredulous look, "What? You still don't trust Dumbledore's judgment when it comes to Snape?"

She walked a little back into the empty hall and lowered her voice, "Hermione, do not let those boys affect your decisions. You used to take Dumbledore's word as law...I know that Harry and Ron will always hate Professor Snape and probably Draco and all Slytherins but you know what?"

Ginny's voice had risen To a quiet shout.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and nodded, waiting for the punch.

"I am so _sick_ and tired of giving a _flying_ **fuck** about Harry _bleeding_ Potter!"

Hermione felt her heart brake at seeing Ginny's silent tears.

She lowered her arms and apologized,

"I'm so sorry Gin, I didn't even think! I'm an awful friend to not pester you about what happened with Harry."

Ginny shrugged and gave a smile and sniffle. She brushed her sleeve across her eyes and threw Hermione a genuine smile.

"I'm alright Mione. Harry think he is above everyone else. I know he has the fate of the wizarding world resting on his shoulders and all that rubbish but I honestly dont understand why he stresses about it! It is going to happen at some point or another, just prepare and know remember what you are meant to do!"

Ginny walked to the wall and gave a tired sigh, "I'm just tired of living in the future. I want to live in the Right now!"

Hermione walked next to her and put her arm around her best friend.

"Ok."

Ginny had finished wiping her eyes and tiled her head in confusion.

"Ok?"

Hermione chuckled and made sure her voice was loud and clear, "I think you are right. We are grown women and we cant make mature and intellegent decisions on our own. If you want to hang out with Blaise Zabini then, I want you to. Malfoy is going to take a little warming up before hell be tollerable, I'm afraid."

Ginny laughed, "Please Mione, did you see the way he was looking at you? I thought he was going to burn a hole into your legs, but honestly Hermione, thank you. I have no idea why it means so much to me, but it does!"

Hermione followed as Ginny danced down the rows of tables and they plopped between Neville and Collin at the Gryffindor table.

Little did they know.

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise were on the other side of the corridor and had heard snippets of their conversation.<p>

'I am so sick and tired of giving a flying fuck about Harry bleeding Potter!'

Blaise stopped dead in his tracks and looked to Draco to see if he too had heard it.

Apparently he had.

Draco looked almost...proud! Blaise felt his heart soar, the little weasley was over Potter! She even sounded like she hated him!

That could work at his advantage. With Draco on his team, at least trying to get along with Hermione would greatly help his advantages.

Then- it was so quiet, Draco almost thought he didnt hear it 'ok' he heard the voice he would recognize anywhere, now.

'Ok'?

He felt a small part of his cold heart swell in hopes that maybe she was agreeing with the weaslette.

Maybe she was deciding to accept him, Draco... The enemy.

He shook off this thoughts and continued hus pace with renued vigor.

"Alright Blaise," Draco dropped his head and let out a loud sigh, "I won't fuck this up for you."

* * *

><p>REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW!<p>

3 3 3 3


End file.
